the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Chapter of Abandoned Anonymous
The Unknown Chapter of Abandoned Anonymous is a story thread about the more mundane side of the Never-ending Story, and other stories, and its Forgotten Characters that have been forgotten by the Writers and thus excluded from the rest of the story. It features Lieutenant Randy, a former NeS Hero and now Forgotten Character, trying to explain the situation of being Forgotten to a Character named Robert. With Randy is Susannah May who, likewise, is a member of the Forgotten cast and helps him with Robert's inauguration. History Susannah May waited for Lieutenant Randy in a nondescript tavern, late at night when it was empty of people. Lieutenant Randy is described as wearing a military pilot's orange jumpsuit, while the second man to enter was described as looking like a farmer. This turned out to be recently Forgotten Character named Robert. Randy had expected more Forgotten Characters to arrive for the meeting than just Susannah. They seated themselves and ordered drink from the bartender; a Foster'sWikipedia, Foster's Lager article. beer for Randy, a cosmopolitanWikipedia, Cosmopolitan (cocktail) article. for Susannah and they decided water would be best for Robert. Randy asked Robert if he worked as a janitor because he reminded Randy of Janitor Bob, another former NeS Hero, but Robert said he was actually a farmer. Randy asked Robert to tell his tale. Robert said he was from a quiet town called Cylerna, in the United States of America, but he inherited a dagger from his father who used the blade during the "Years of Darkness". He told how he was attacked by a monstrous beast and he managed to slay it. Robert was approached by a demon who asked Robert to accompany him on an adventure. Although Robert was dubious of such matters and angels and demons, he finally felt like he was meant to go on this journey. And so he did. Robert stated that they came across a stout, bearded man who Randy identified as Krig the Viking. He went to sea and witnessed a massive battle between angels and demons but the ship sank and when Robert awoke he was washed up on a beach. That was when Randy found him. Randy then proceeded to explain to Robert that he was a Character in a Story. He, and Randy and Susannah, were fictional beings created by Writers. This revelation would be difficult enough to understand, proven when Randy showed Robert the Massassi Temple forum, with his story typed out for all to read. However he then explained how Robert had been Forgotten by the Writers and wouldn't be used again in stories. He went on to give examples of the actions of other Forgotten Characters, some of whom would be remembered and brought back. But most would not. Susannah expressed affection toward Robert and said that they, as a group, would not abandon him as the Writers had done. The bartender finally arrived with their drinks and they made a toast to the Forgotten. Randy then went on to tell his story to Robert within the Never-ending StoryThe Unknown Chapter of Abandoned Anonymous written by Gebohq the Writer. . References External References Massassi Temple References Category:Short Story